The present invention relates generally to boat control devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to drift bags (or sea anchors) for use in boat control.
Drift bags are used to control the motion of boats for various reasons. For example, anglers use drift bags to dampen the affects of wind, waves, and/or currents to slow the rate of boat drift for bait presentation purposes.